


The Sinner And The Saint

by LizzyChain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Play, Bonding, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Devil Lance, Exorcisms, Fluff and Smut, Holy Water, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Laith, Light Angst, Light Sadism, M/M, Mutal Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Padre Shiro, Saint Keith, Scythes, Sinner Lance, Smut, Team Bonding, Top Keith (Voltron), Vampire King Lotor, Vampires, Yaoi, alternative universe, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyChain/pseuds/LizzyChain
Summary: Shiro is the padre of a church in a small city. His little brother, Keith, was forced to take his place, since Shiro went for an underground mission. Unexpectedly, Keith got involved with a nasty vampire, who turns out to be the king of the whole race... As if that wasn't enough, he stumbled over a demon, who emerged to be a devil. Oddly, the little devil is attracted to Keith, not willing to stay away, despite his inability to touch the other male, without getting burned. However, Keith reveals a shocking fact about Lance, answering all his questions, why the vampire king is so obsessed with the devil...





	1. The chance encounter

****

„Thank you father, god bless you!“ A little girl said, smiling widely.

“Thank you, little one. The church will protect you.” the padre answered and patted the girls head. _Such innocent girls. They probably think being part of a church is something magical. Well, as long as the kids are save, I’ll live up to that fantasy…_

“Padre? We have a request for exorcism.” a member of the church whispered.

“Alright. I’m sorry but I’m requested.” the padre said, waving the kid goodbye. “What is it?” he asked.

“Keith, could you be a bit more interested, please? This time it’s serious.” the other guy sighed. _This attitude again, I thought he got already used to his work._

“Shiro, you forced me to play the saint for everyone. It’s not like I wanted to take your place.” Keith muttered. _Why can’t you stay the padre forever and I’ll achieve my dreams like planned, how about that?_

“I know and I’m sorry about that. After the demon attack, I need to investigate the underground. Therefore, I need someone to do my work. As my brother, you know my doing the best and are the most suited successor.” Shiro explained, a hint of guilt in his voice. _I’m sorry but this job was passed down for generations…_

“Yeah, it’s fine. Whatever, tell me the mission.” Keith shrugged.

“Your friends could see the ‘phantom’ we’ve been chasing. I’ll travel to the said city to exorcise it. In the meantime, I’d like you to find out, who the other troublemaker is. A few people reported a weird demon who is living in the forest. The kids saw him a few times and ran away. He hasn’t exactly chased them but Matt said, the demon guided him back to the city when he was drunk and took a shortcut through the forest. Investigate the case. Nice or not, we need to know the objectives of this guy.” Shiro explained.

“You and Matt surely got close, huh?” Keith teased, laughing as his brother blushed lightly.

Shiro sighed and fixed Keith’s black messy soutane and the dark red mozetta. “I told you to wear the cross, in case you’re attacked.” he added, eying Keith’s row of piercings. “You know, just because you chose a cross as earring, it doesn’t look better.” Shiro judged _. He looks like a punk, honestly. I know he’s good at heart and all but the outsiders will criticise him, I don’t like that._

“Come on! These are just four on the right and one on the left, plus the two normal ones on the lower earlobe for each side. Be happy that you recruited me before I pierced my lip. It’s not my fault they don’t match your job.” Keith pouted.

“Fine, fine, you can stop sulking. I’ll be back in a week, be careful.” Shiro smiled. _Somehow, he’s still acting like a kid and I’m really glad he is._

“Same goes for you. Please take care of your other arm.” Keith said, looking with slight doubts at Shiro’s mechanic arm. He lost his real one in a fight against a big demon. _I never want to see you suffer so badly again…_

“Sure. Take care of our friends.” Shiro added, vanishing.

Keith took a look at the data Shiro left behind. “A forest demon, huh?” Keith mumbled, looking at the setting sun. “I should probably go and look for this demon.” he decided, checking if his knife was still held next to his leg. He carried a small, dagger-like knife around. It was held in a scabbard, filled with holy water. In case that Keith would lose his weapon, he could still hurt the demon. He packed his things up and went into the forest.

\---

At the same time, a woman was chased. “No! Help!” she screamed. She bumped into a tanned male. “Run! A vampire is here!” she choked out, trembling. _Shit, curse their speed! I haven’t even any holy water left!_

“Where?” he asked calmly, letting his eyes wander over her wounds. _She got hurt badly, it would be inconvenient, if she ran any further._

“He’s coming this way! Run!” she screamed, trying to pull him with her. _Why is he so calm?!_

“You won’t get away like this.” The man sighed, pulling her in his arms. _At least her pulse is still strong. These bloodsuckers, they really have no taste at all…_

“Oh? Are you trying to eat my food, demon?” the vampire chuckled.

“Fuck off, Lotor.” the guy growled, scaring the woman even more. _Of course it was him, who else would play with his deemed food?!_

“D-Demon?!” she asked, gasping as the blue eyes started to glow.

“Don’t worry, I have no interest in eating you or anything.” The guy replied calmly, attacking the vampire with a swift movement. He lashed out, cutting the neck of the other deeply. _Hit and strike, very good!_

“Shit. You gonna pay for this!” the vampire hissed, vanishing. _Just wait, I’ll get you where it hurts!_

“Are you okay?” the demon asked, kneeling down. _She looks so scared but more composed as the most people I saved before…_

“Y-Yeah. T-Thanks, I guess.” she mumbled. _What in heavens name happened?!_

“May I know your name?” the demon asked.

“Uhm, I’m Allura and you?” she mumbled shyly, unsure how to respond. _Is he trying to befriend me? What a human-like way of acting… Strange guy…_

“My name is Lance, nice to meet you. You seem to be injured pretty badly. Would you mind telling me, where you live? Or at least where the next hospital is?” he continued, eying the wounds with worry. _The vampire blood will get into her system, if we don’t act quickly._

“I think the city is in the south.” she gulped, yelping lightly, as the boy lifted her up.

“Hold your breath for a moment.” he said with a smile, nearly running at the speed of light. “Is it this brightly shining building?” he asked. _Woah, it’s been awhile since I visited a city…_

“Y-Yes.” Allura confirmed. _Wow… This speed is actually nice…_

“Great! Excuse me?! This woman was attacked by a vampire, she needs treatment!” the demon called out, vanishing as some nurses ran to Allura.

“Mam? Where is the guy who was with you just now? Is he injured as well?” a nurse asked.

“I guess he is fine, he found me.” Allura mumbled, clearly irritated. _I need to report that to the church… If he is this kind of demon, Matt was brought into town by him as well… What a weird guy…_

\---

Keith was in the forest, getting irritated by a weird smell. As he was about to pull his weapon out, a vampire attacked him from behind, drawing a lot of blood with its claws. “Fuck!” Keith hissed, pushing the vampire away. _Shit, I wasn’t careful! How could I miss his presence?!_

“That isn’t something you should say, father~” the vampire teased, attacking. He hissed and growled, as holy water was poured over him. He escaped before Keith could kill him.

“Jesus Christ, I feel so dizzy. Damn, I need to be more aware of my surroundings.” Keith mumbled, slumping against a tree.

“Huh? You are the second person who got attacked by a vampire tonight.” a wondering voice said. Keith held his scythe in a tight grip, checking his surroundings. “Uhm, don’t get startled, I’m above you.” the voice added.

Keith’s look shot up, seeing a brown-haired guy sitting on his hunches in the tree. He wore a black waistcoat with a tight blue shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. It was slightly cropped, revealing a flat stomach. Some tight black jeans were attached to his legs. Keith got blinded from a silver chain, which was paved on two of the boy’s belt loops. It hang loose around his left thigh. A few piercings, nearly identical to Keith’s, were stringed on his ears. Keith immediately understood, that the guy was a demon, since not only his pupils but his whole eyes glowed blue. “Demon.” Keith spat through gritted teethes. _Another one?! Come on, gimme a break already!_

“Woah there, don’t move so suddenly! You’ll get hurt.” Lance said, dodging the attack with ease. Two little horns were showing, making Keith even more uncomfortable. _This guy isn’t very careful at all. He’ll put too much strain on his body…_

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Keith yelled, nearly hitting the boy with his scythe. _Go to hell!_

“Be careful!” Lance called as Keith was about to fall off a ledge. A black tail shot out of his trousers, wrapping itself around a limb, while Lance grabbed the other boy’s hand. He pulled him on the tree, eyeing him worried. “Jeez, you really are something.” he sighed and carefully turned the boy’s face. “Wait, are you perhaps a padre?! Shit, that’s why my hands are burning up like hell!” the boy hissed, jumping back.

“I was trying to exorcise you, what you thought I am?” Keith snorted, holding his bloody neck. _Is he an idiot?_

“No need to get rude, father. I just saved your live, try at least to fake gratitude.” Lance pouted. _A bit less of a sour attitude would be nice, though._

Keith stared at the demon in disbelief. He surely was dangerous but a pouting devil? Keith had to admit that the boy looked very cute. “Well, thanks, demon.” Keith spoke slowly. _Wow, I’m apologising to a pouting devil… If this isn’t something, then I don’t know anymore…_

“The name is Lance.” the little devil smiled, shooting finger guns at Keith, while a flirty smirk found its way on his lips. _I swear he smiled just now!_

“Oh my god, you actually are an idiot.” Keith groaned, slightly laughing as the other boy turned around and crossed his arms. “Lance, are you sulking?” Keith snorted, nudging the boy lightly. _What kind of demon is he?_

“Don’t talk to me. You are too rude for a person from the church.” Lance sobbed. _I was just trying to be nice! I want that Allura girl or the Matt boy back, they were nice…_

“Jesus Christ, you’re such a drama queen. Are you really a demon? I could kill you right now! You can’t even see me!” Keith complained. _He reminds me of a little kid, far too careless._

“I’m sorry for thinking you are a good person.” Lance huffed.

“Exactly! I’m good and you are evil! That’s why I’ll kill you!” Keith yelled, clearly irritated, as the other boy sniffed lightly. " _Is he actually hurt right now? Oh god, I hate this kind of situations. Where is Shiro when you need him?! He is good with the feeling stuff!"_   “My, my, you are a handful one. Look, I’m sorry, okay? My name is Keith. Please turn back around.” Keith sighed.

Lance peeked over his shoulder. His eyes got wide as he saw the others face in the moonlight. “Pretty.” Lance mouthed without a breath. Then, the realization hit him. “Will you get back to your church yourself? I don’t have much time left.” Lance mumbled, his eyes watching the moon in distress. _Shit, I don’t want to transform in front of him!_

“Of course I will!” Keith huffed, coughing up blood. _Very convincing Keith, really, you’re doing amazing, sweetie._

Lance grabbed him without a second thought, ignoring the burning pain in his arms. Lance couldn’t touch Keith for long and he knew it. Still he decided to run at full speed through the forest, until he saw the towers of the church. As he intended to bring Keith inside, he bumped against an invisible wall. “Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t enter the church. See ya!” Lance said hastily, putting the boy down as he ran away.

“What the actual-?!” Keith exclaimed, being more confused than anything. He flinched as his scythe landed next to him. _Did he just went off to get my weapon?! What a weirdo… He is definitely not dangerous but I need to find out what he does… And I need to exorcise the vampire!_

“Keith! You got your sorry ass hurt again, don’t you?! Of course you have! What else could make such noise!” a woman yelled. _Seriously, what is this boy able to do without getting hurt?! He can be glad I like him so much!_

“Katie, shut the fuck up! I was attacked by a vampire as I found the demon of the forest! Why are you even here?! Allura told me she would be on duty today! And stop cursing like a sailor!” Keith groaned. _This girl… How did she even end up here?!_

“You little shit better shut up! Allura was attacked by a vampire as well!” Katie shouted, slapping the boy. _I could just hit him again!_

“Did you just slap the padre?” Keith gasped, faking an offended expression. _I bet she would slap anyone, even god himself._

“Come on, your acting is miserable.” Katie snorted, helping her friend up. _This boy…_

“Just as bad as yours. But seriously, Allura got attacked?” Keith asked, his face concerned as Katie brought him inside. _Allura is a strong and skilled woman. If she isn’t here, it must be serious._

“Yeah. She said she was attacked on her way here. She used holy water but weirdly, it had no effect on the vampire. She said a very odd demon would’ve addressed the vampire with Lotor. The boy itself claimed to be named Lance or something and brought her to a hospital.” Katie reported. _God, it sounds weird to tell it like this… must be even worse when you’re the one experiencing it…_

Keith froze. “Lotor, like in the stories? The immortal vampire who claims to be a pureblood?” Keith asked. _Shiro often read stories about him to me… If this vampire from today was Lotor, it would explain why I couldn’t detect his smell at all…_

“Yes, she says even the description was matching his appearance.” Katie responded.

“And the other guy? Did she describe him as well?” Keith asked. _It couldn’t be possibly Lance, right?_

“Yeah, a tanned teen with blue glowing eyes and brown hair.” Katie replied.

“I think I just met this guy.” Keith admitted. _It really is him! He saved my friend as well…_

“You did?! Then he is the demon of the forest! Keith, you should’ve exorcised him!” Katie groaned.

“What you think I did out there?! I nearly got the vampire, but he disappeared. Not even a minute later, Lance appeared and told me I was the second person he saw getting attacked by a vampire! Katie, this guy saved Allura and Matt!” Keith said in disbelief. _Am I the only one getting worked up on this?!_

“Don’t tell me this guy brought you here.” Katie said, staring at the injured guy. “Never mind, I know he did. The skin of his hand is adhered to your scythe.” she sighed, showing Keith the weapon.

“Well, his hand was burned as well when he touched me. I wouldn’t have thought he’d suffer from simple things as that.” Keith admitted. _It’s weird. Demons who can withstand the smell of blood are normally resistant against shit like touches of the holy and such…_

“But he brought you here, right? That means he hasn’t even skin on his hands, it must hurt.” Katie spoke lost in thoughts, as she wrapped bandages around Keith’s wounds. _And he must have known that… Why would he sacrifice himself like that for Keith?_

“He had a tail and horns, so he isn’t just an ordinary demon but a devil. Therefore, he needs food. If he isn’t after humans, I wonder what he eats.” Keith mumbled. _Maybe animals? But that would make him bloodthirsty… Why did he vanish that fast at all?_

“Keith, you will have to kill him either way and you know that. Don’t get yourself too deep involved with him.” Katie warned. _As cute as I think this friendship would be, this guy still has his origin in hell…_

“Yeah.” Keith sighed. _I guess, she’s right._

\---

On the next day, Keith woke up with a headache and clothed himself slowly. He hated his job, since he preferred more action. His dream was to become a hunter, a high class of fighters against demons and such. As a padre, he was only allowed to do that partly. “Keith, hurry!” Hunk, one of the voluntary helpers, called and barged into the room.

“What’s up Hunk, is there a demon?!” Keith asked, ready to go in action. _You can’t even get breakfast in peace, I’ll slice this little shitty vampire or whatever up!_

“No, it’s worse! Two travellers found a guy in the forest, his whole body splattered with blood! They saw a vampire as well!” Hunk said hastily. _This poor boy, he must be around our age…_

Keith jumped from his chair, hurrying downstairs. His heart stopped, as he saw the boy. “Keith, he is badly injured!” Matt called, not recognising the boy at all. _I never saw someone mangled like this… He must’ve fought hard…_

“His hands are burned, like someone used acid on him.” Allura confirmed, being released from hospital.

“And his face as well. It seems he got attacked and bitten a few times as well.” Katie added.

“His faces looks so bad, what they’ve done to him?! Fucking bloodsuckers!” Hunk cursed. _How can they be so cruel?! Don’t they have any feelings at all?!_

“Hunk, language.” Allura reminded him. _Even if I understand you… what a brave boy this guy is…_

“He is right, though. This boy was massacred. All his wounds seem to be pure anger and hatred.” Katie agreed. _And not just a bit… Whoever attacked him wanted to make sure he’ll die…_

“And uhm, it looks like there was an attempt for rape as well.” Matt mentioned, pointing on the ripped-up trousers and boxers. _God, this boy had a rough morning…_

“Okay, enough. Please move, I’ll heal him.” Keith said, kneeling down. _How did they got him into the church? Does that mean he’s dead? Are his powers gone? God, I pray for you… Hang on, Lance… please…_

“You surely want to use your power like that? You’ll be exhausted.” Allura remembered him. _And you haven’t done that as often as Shiro as well… You could get hurt… I guess, you are a caring padre, at least somewhere on your inside…_

“I don’t care at all. I won’t let anyone die, who was attacked by this bastard named Lotor.” Keith hissed. _Especially not Lance… Not after what he did… for Allura, for Matt, for us… for me…_

A shimmery glow escaped Keith’s hands, making Lance’s blood whirl around in the air, before in went back into his body, closing the cuts and wounds slowly. As the boy got healthier, Allura gasped. “This is-!” “I know.” Keith interrupted her, a begging look in his eyes. “I’ll take care of him from now on. Hunk, could you bring him into my secondary room? I need a talk with the guys who found him and Allura first.” Keith ordered, hurrying off.

“Keith, hold on!” Katie said, pushing him against a door. “This reaction and the looks, don’t tell me he is this Lance guy.” Katie spoke quietly. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

“So what if he is, huh?!” Keith asked, banging his fist against the wall. He couldn’t tell Katie, that he even dreamed of the tanned teen.

“Keith, that’s dangerous.” she sighed.

“I know, really, but please, let him stay. I will even restrain him, but I need to know what this high and mighty acting vampire ass wants from him. There must be a reason why he gets approached and I need to know it. This could be our way to defeat the vampires.” Keith explained, surprised how logic his response sounded. _Wow, good work brain!_

“Fine then but don’t get too attached to him.” Katie said with a little smile and went off. _Even if I know, it’s already too late…_

 

 

 


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to know more about Lance and Lance... well, does some things...

Lance woke up by shafts of sunlight. It was the late evening sun, brushing over his skin. A soft breeze was accompanying the chirping of the birds. “Where am I?” he muttered, groaning in pain. Suddenly, the memories of the day before flashed through his mind, making him shudder. He hissed, as he recognized chains around his wrists. As footsteps resounded in the room next door, Lance held his breath.

“Are you awake?” Keith asked, approaching the guy slowly. _Jesus, he looks even worse than before…_

“K-Keith?!” Lance screeched, nearly falling from the bed. _The padre?!_

“Calm down, everything is fine.” Keith assured him, sitting down next to Lance. He grabbed the taller male’s hand, concern written over his face. Gently, he brushed with his thumb over Lance’s back of the hand.

“Uhm… where am I?” Lance asked, a blush creeping over his face. He was confused, no doubt.

“You are in the church.” Keith explained. He knew that Lance must feel confused, so he tried his best to comfort him.

“C-Church?! Are you fucking insane?! I-I n-need to go!” Lance screamed, trying to pull the IV out of his arm.

“Don’t! You’ll hurt yourself!” a female voice screamed, reaching for the male.

“Y-You?!” Lance gasped.

“Yes, it’s me. You saved me a few days ago and so will I save you. The most thanks should be dedicated to Keith, though, after all it was him, who used his godly power to keep you alive.” Allura responded, softly hugging the demon boy.

Lance was astonished by the nice treatment he got. He needed a moment, before he pulled his hands away, shaking slightly. “Huh?” he said dumbfounded, staring at his hands. “I’m not… burned?” he asked in confusion.

“Of course not, Keith put a spell on you.” Allura giggled, pointing to Lance’s left shoulder. A little cross, not bigger than a finger, was emblazoned on him. “With this, you won’t get hurt by our touches and you can enter our holy grounds. It’s just temporary, though.” she added with a soft smile.

“Thank you very much, Keith and you as well, Allura.” Lance mumbled, as Allura removed the IV and left the room. “Why?” Lance asked after a while.

“Because you are stupid for fighting that Lotor shithead with your hands burned like hell.” Keith nagged, slapping the guy lightly. _Really, such an idiot…_

“That… Wait, how do you know it was Lotor? And how did I get here?” Lance asked shyly.

“Do you know about human legends? Lotor is a so-called pureblood, a vampire from ‘royalty’. In our legends, he’s deemed immortal and is a killer without mercy. For the second question, you were just lucky. Two travellers found you instantly after the attack and brought you here. Your body was so badly injured, that the shield of the church couldn’t even identify you as demon anymore.” Keith reported. _He looks so terrible… I’ll rip that damn blood sucker apart…_

“I can just agree with the legend, Lotor is indeed the person you just described. For the explanation how I appeared here, I can’t believe it. That’s impossible. If Lotor was seen by two human travellers, he would’ve killed them instantly. There is no way he would’ve let go and allow them to bring me to a holy place.” Lance mumbled.

“Yeah, I have a few questions about that… What does Lotor exactly want from you? Why are you protecting humans, even though you’re a devil?” Keith asked curiously.

“There are different reasons. I protect humans, because I don’t like to hurt them. I… It wasn’t always my purpose to be evil, so I’m not used to attack them and I don’t want to. If I’d do so, it wouldn’t differ me from the others. I don’t want to lose my origin, you know?” Lance sighed. _This is getting way too personal…_

“That sounds very noble, I’m impressed. What is your origin?” Keith continued, hoping it was alright to ask that much.

“I… I was a human… it has been a while but I was… I can’t fight my own kind… I refuse to kill the last bit of humanity that’s left of me…” Lance replied hesitantly. _I hope he doesn’t think weird of me…_

“You were human?! What the heck happened to you?!” Keith gasped in shook. He didn’t wanted to react that way but couldn’t help it.

“Uhm… It’s hard to explain… To start from the beginning, a few years ago, I worked at the shop of my parents. It closed down when they died and I had no purpose anymore.” Lance began.

“How can you talk so lowly of yourself?” Keith interrupted with a frown. _Does he have self-esteem issues?_

“I was a good for nothing. You have to know, I had an incurable illness and maybe a year or two left to live. I was happy, that my parents had at least not to see me die. However, I got scouted by a mysterious person to join them. He belonged to a force of the underground. We were trained to be hunters but differently from the official ones. It was way crueller and military-like. I lost my family to vampires, so I joined without thinking. They experimented with different drugs, to make us faster, stronger and better. It improved our hearing and seeing as well. What we didn’t knew back then, was that it created a certain smell, working as attractant to vampires. Our men were killed one after another. Our boss gave us better drugs, which reacted with our bodies and changed our DNS, resulting in genetic mutations. We were able to resist and kill the vampires like that.” Lance started to explain, leaving Keith in distress.

“Wait a second. Are you insane?! Why did you do that to yourself?! What is the name of this group?! I’ll make sure to end them… God Lance, why was fate so cruel on you?” Keith sighed.

“Like I mentioned earlier, I was already as good as dead. The drug improved my conditions and could delay my death a bit. As for the group, there will be no need to end them, there were no survivors, after Lotor entered the game. I had to fight him in our hideout, with all of my comrades. He killed them all in an instant but spared me for his own purposes. The change in my DNS resulted into something, which was compatible with Lotor’s own DNS. The problem with him being the pureblood is, that he killed all the others, making himself king. He forgot, that he can’t carry his bloodline on, if there is no other pureblood to mate with. Therefore, he tried to create his own pureblood, made from a part of himself. He failed, though. When he met me, he recognized the chance of success and turned me with his blood. Unfortunately, my DNS was already mutated too hardly and I came out as devil. Since then, we are like rivals, fighting bitterly.” Lance ended his explanation.

“I’m seriously speechless. He turned you into this? You were a human, just like me? I’m sorry for being this quiet but I still don’t get it… You are a male… So… you know…” Keith stammered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Oh, uhm, how should I say it… devils do have a gender but are constipated to play both roles… I don’t know how exactly that works but it’s pretty sick shit… So uhm… I could theoretically get pregnant…” Lance mumbled with a blush. _I wanna bury myself…_

“… Then Lotor plans on making you carry his child?” Keith asked, pain and shock written all over his face. Keith had seen a lot of pain in his life but looking into Lance’s eyes for more than five seconds made his heart ache.

“Yeah, that’s his goal… It’s the only purpose I have left.” Lance nodded. He didn’t know himself how he was supposed to handle that information, or rather the fact, that the vampire was after him for that reason.

Both guys stayed silent. Keith was too irritated and mad to say anything. How could Lotor dare to do something like that? How could these guys drug Lance? He couldn’t understand it. Slowly, he reached for Lance’s hand, grabbing it again. “I uhm, I’m not good with words and all but I’ll try to protect you, okay? Until you’re recovered, I’ll keep you here and we’ll see what happens afterwards, okay?” Keith assured him, hoping Lance felt save. He couldn’t really describe his feelings but he had the urge to protect the sad looking male at all it costs.

Lance blushed deeply but felt somehow confused. A weird feeling kicked in, making him feel nauseous. “D-Do you m-maybe have a glass of water for me?” Lance asked, panting slightly. He felt the sudden urge do disappear, as he was already guessing, what time would come next.

“Sure! I think Allura also prepared a meal for you, just wait a sec.” Keith nodded, jumping up and vanishing.

“Sup.” a girl, her head reaching to Lance’s chest at its highest, said, leaning with crossed arms on the doorframe.

Lance couldn’t help but feel attacked from her glare, pulling violently on his restrains. “H-Hello.” he gulped.

The hard glare of the other softened. The girl chuckled, as she came closer. “No need to be so cautious, little devil. I take that you are this Lance guy?” she asked, slumping down onto his bed.

“Uhm, y-yes? And you are?” he asked, creeped out by the sudden appearance of the person. Also, he felt a dangerous aura surrounding her, making him gulp hardly.

“I’m Katie, a friend of Keith.” she hummed, scanning the boy carefully. “As you can see, I’m a member of the church as well. You’re clearly mistaken, if you think I fear you, though.” she added.

“Y-Yeah, I guessed that already… C-Could you please m-move a b-bit f-further away? I don’t t-trust you…” Lance winced.

“Oh my, you are really cute!” Katie giggled, siting purposely on Lance’s lap. The guy stiffened, as she leaned on him. “So, do you know Allura?” Katie hummed, looking satisfied, as Lance reacted interested.

“Yes, you too?” he asked, trying to ignore the irritation the small, yet dangerous woman caused.

“Of course, dumbass, she is part of my friend circle. Was it you, who brought her to hospital? You seem stupid enough to not recognize people from church.” Katie snorted.

“Excuse you?! Don’t call unknown persons stupid!” Lance nagged but tilted his head to the side, as he looked at the girl. “Wait a second, are you perhaps related to a guy named Matt? I found a guy like that a few days ago and I have to admit, you two do look alike.” Lance stated.

“So you were the one who saved my brother as well?! This idiot! I knew he wasn’t able to protect himself! I’ll kick this careless little cunt for not taking a weapon with him, while he wanderers around in a forest at night!” The girl started to curse, making Lance smile. “What are you grinning about?!” Katie huffed.

“Nothing, I just think it’s cute to see how much you look alike, yet how different your characters are.” Lance snorted.

Katie had to smile a bit. The devil was indeed not evil, he was rather friendly. “You know, I came here, to tell you that I’ll cut you an arm off, if you should dare to hurt Keith in any way, since he is normally totally uninterested in other persons but not in you. Don’t take me lightly, I mean it. However, you seem to be as stupid as him, so I guess we’ll get along. But keep my words in mind. Just because I sympathize with you, it doesn’t mean I trust you.” Katie warned him.

“I don’t want to hurt him, I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Lance assured her, as Keith entered the room.

“Okay, let me guess: I don’t want to know why you are sitting on him and he looks like he’s dying, right? Also, how often did you threaten him with death? I bet more than twice.” Keith sighed and looked at the female, who returned his tired look with a cocky grin.

“No, why would you think of me like that~?” Katie asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

“That shit won’t work on me.” Keith snorted.

“I know but it was worth a try.” Katie laughed, leaving the room with a bow.

“Don’t mind her, she’s a bit creepy but nice in general.” Keith tried to explain. He helped Lance to eat a soup Allura had made and smiled, as he saw the happy spark in the other’s eyes. Keith also helped Lance to drink. As he wanted to put the glass of water down, he wasn’t careful enough. He bumped into the lamp and the glass shattered, one of the shards cutting deep into his flesh. “Is everything okay?” Keith asked, eying Lance’s weird reaction with concern.

“Y-You cut yourself just now.” Lance gulped.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s just a small cut.” Keith waved off, pulling the shard out.

“P-Please, bandage it immediately.” Lance pleaded.

“Could it be that you aren’t good with seeing blood or something?” Keith asked curiously.

“Uhm, I was bitten by Lotor, remember? He is a vampire and uhm, so blood…” Lance mumbled.

“Wait, so you do drink blood?!” Keith gasped.

“N-No! Not intentionally… I did it once, when I had no knowledge about it… I wasn’t aware that I’d react to it… It’s probably because I’m weak right now…” Lance tried to explain. He couldn’t deny the sinful feeling in his stomach, the ache of hunger and hopeless lusting after Keith’s blood.

“Lance? Hey buddy, stay with me, don’t pass out.” Keith said, reaching with his other hand for Lance’s face. Lance couldn’t resist and grabbed a fist full of Keith’s hair, pulling the boy’s head back, as he bit into his neck. A soft gasp, mixed with a moan, left Keith’s throat. “L-Lance.” he breathed, causing the other boy to shudder. Lance enjoyed the feeling of the warm and metallic tasting fluid, which ran down his throat. The pulsing of Keith’s heart was hard enough to get noticed by Lance, pulling him back into reality.

“I-I’m sorry!” Lance cried, retreating from Keith’s neck without a second thought. “I’m sorry! I’m a monster! Please throw me out! Kill me!” Lance sobbed, staring with self-hatred at the place he bit. “Even though you’re already injured at your neck… God, I’m a beast!” Lance hissed at himself.

“Lance, hey, calm down. It’s no big deal, okay? I trust you. You didn’t want to hurt me, right? Please, don’t get all worked up.” Keith said, grabbing a few bandages from the side table. He wrapped his hand up, looking at Lance. Lance leaned against Keith’s shoulder and licked over the wound, causing it to close.

“H-How did you-?!” Keith gasped, completely unaware that this kind of powers were inherited by devils.

“It’s the least I can do.” Lance whispered.

“Stop being so hard on yourself already! It makes me sick, you stubborn little shit! It’s a wonder that you haven’t been killed with that attitude of yours!” Keith groaned.

“Why on earth do you pretend care?! Why?! I don’t understand you!” Lance screamed I frustration.

“Pretend?! Lance, this isn’t a game! I do care, okay?! Don’t ask me why, I can’t find the reason myself but I know that I do care for you, so shut the fuck up!” Keith yelled, slamming his fist on the side table.

“B-But you’re so gentle! I’m a devil and you… I’m in a church! This isn’t right!” Lance tried to argue.

“Listen, Lance. This place may be a church and you may be a devil but that doesn’t matter. You were a human, you said that yourself. You saved two of my closest friends and saved me after a vampire attack. I understand that you feel irritated and that’s okay. I’m bad with words, so I might be unable to say what I want to convey but for example that you bit me, it could be a side-effect of the mark I gave you. Whatever is going on in your dense little brain, it’s not your fault, get that into your head.” Keith said, staring at Lance with an intense gaze. He removed the restrains, taking the other’s hands with a serious look on his face. He wanted the other to know his honesty, to believe his promise.

Lance’s breathing got faster. He stared out of the window, distress filling his mind. “K-Keith… you should go…” Lance panted, his face flushed.

“Why would I leave you now? You are obviously in pain.” Keith said, holding Lance’s hand tighter.

Lance groaned, aching his back painfully. “It’s full moon, right? Keith, I beg you, please go.” he whimpered.

“No way, I’ll leave you, Lance. But you are right, this week is full moon. Shall I close the curtains?” Keith asked, getting worried by the other’s behaviour. Lance nodded, making Keith move to the window.

As Keith was about to turn back around, he gasped. A slightly larger hand was on his crotch, while a second hand held his chin up. “I told you to go, didn’t I?” a deep voice purred, making Keith moan loudly. He couldn’t help but feel aroused by the dominance looming over him.

“L-Lance?” he panted, not able to control his shaking legs. The slim and slightly taller male from before had now more noticeable horns and his black tail wrapped itself around Keith’s leg, teasing him. His blue eyes glowed mysteriously, while his obvious smirk made Keith go weak.

“Wondering why you’re getting hard? You know, my devil form was made at a time, where Lotor’s blood was filed with arousal. Therefore, my form is living from the sexual desires of others. That’s why I left you alone, Keith. That time, I would’ve devoured you.” Lance whispered raspy, earning more moans from Keith. “Such a good boy. Let me reward you properly.” Lance smirked, intensifying his gaze as he made Keith’s robe hit the floor. “You don’t wear trousers? And no shirt under it either? What a naughty boy you are~.” Lance spoke. His lips kissed the pale neck of the black-haired teen. “You shouldn’t have made it possible for me to touch you that easily.” he added, breathing in the wave of energy Keith was emitting.

As Lance’s lips sucked slightly on his pale collarbone, Keith’s knees went weak, making him slump onto the ground. Lance lifted him up, pushing him down on the bed. He pushed his tongue into Keith’s mouth, sucking desperately, as the other teen trembled excitedly. Keith’s face went red, his mind dazed by the feelings Lance was waking in him. Lance’s fingers were trailing down Keith’s spine, making him ache his back. “You look so pale, it reminds me of porcelain. I’m a devil and not even I am this white… If your body wasn’t this hot, I’d believe you’re dead…” Lance said, pulling the guy on his lap, as he removed some strands from Keith’s face.

 “F-Fuck… L-Lance… you need to s-stop…” Keith sobbed helplessly, drowning in the sensation of the other’s touch.

“But you’re so tempting. Besides, would you really like it, if I go out and search for someone else to touch like this?” Lance chuckled, as Keith cling onto him, shaking his head violently. “I thought so.” Lance hummed and grabbed Keith’s still in boxers clothed ass hardly. The other teen moaned again, sobbing lightly at the intensity of the contact.

“I’ll faint.” Keith sniffed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Lance cupped his face, trailing soft kisses over the guy’s body. He liked Keith’s skin a lot, thinking of the raven-haired male as addictive. Keith choked, as Lance sucked around his nipples, causing him to ache his back and buck his hips up. “Shall I help you?” Lance purred, sliding his hand into the, to his joy, wet boxers. He used his fingers to brush the pulsing erection up and down, from the hilt to the tip. It wasn’t enough to be satisfying but too much to endure.

“P-Please… L-Lance…” Keith pleaded, already losing his mind over the tempting guy. _God… How?!... This shy and vulnerable guy… how can he turn into that sex-crazed devil?!_

“Don’t worry, my dear~ Your lust is nearly strong enough to fill my need completely, please endure it a little while more.” Lance chuckled, his voice seducing the helpless teen, who squirmed under him. “So pretty.” he hummed, smiling slightly.

Keith couldn’t remember how long he was confronted with the endless teasing, until Lance went back normal. He collapsed on top of Keith, who felt the suffocating aura of lust disappear. “What the fuck?!” he breathed, pulling the tanned devil up by his hair.

“I-I’m sorry! T-This… I didn’t plan this!” Lance apologized, panic visibly filling his mind.

“W-What was this?!” Keith breathed, feeling like he was completely at Lance’s mercy.

“T-This is the exact reason why I retreated so fast! It’s all Lotor’s fault! When he transformed me, his blood was filled with lust, since he had the urge to impregnate someone. He did that on a full-moon, which resulted into me having a heated stage, every time the moon looks like that! I told you so! I asked you to go! I don’t want to attack people like this! I never wanted!” Lance sobbed in distress.

“Why didn’t you tell me the reason for your behaviour first?! Who the fuck would leave an extremely wounded and mentally disturbed person like you alone when asked, huh?” Keith nagged, groaning, as he used his hands to push his hair out of his face.

“I-I’m sorry.” Lance cried, falling from the bed.

“Oh dear, you are really clumsy.” Keith sighed, pulling the other back up. He picked his robe up, clothing himself with slightly shaking hands.

“K-Keith?” Lance asked timidly. “W-Would you please kill me?” Lance asked.

Keith turned around in horror. A hard slap made Lance wince in pain. “Don’t you dare to think about dying on me! I used all I’ve got to save you and was about to die, when you didn’t wake up in two days!” Keith hissed, glaring deadly at the other male.

“B-But all I do is to burden you.” Lance sniffed.

Keith kneeled down, looking up at Lance. “Believe me when I say you aren’t, Lance. I know how you feel very well but I can tell from the moment I met you, that you have a good heart and that there are people who need you. Just think about all these people Lotor might had killed by now, if you hadn’t saved them. Don’t underestimate yourself, idiot.” Keith said, ruffling through the short hair. “Now rest a bit, I’ll come back later.” Keith said, leaving the room. His voice had sounded collected and cool but his face was flushed and his heart was beating like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how the events turned out like that, after writing it I was like "Well, this one headed into a wrong direction real quick" but oh well, I hope you enjoyed it either way ^^"

**Author's Note:**

> Well uhm, so it's three in the morning and I did a thing... It was in my mind for a while and I guess this is it... I hope you like it!


End file.
